Murlocs
Notes: Until embers seeds a river delta with the first mother clutch and some time has passed all murlocs are assumed to have been directly born via one of her experiments Background Originating from various experiments performed by a witch with the intent of raising an army and bringing forth her vision of utopia. Murlocs are an amphibious race known for their extreme adaptability and impressive magical ability especially when in groups of 3 or more. After their creation Murlocs managed to quickly propagate and spread to their short gestation periods, and youths. Both only lasting two weeks. Physical description The bulk of Murloc kind is formed of 3-4 foot tall amphibious creatures that appear to be some cross between frogs and fish with few outliers that appear to have features from various other sea creatures or manage to grow to a massive 16 feet towering above their brethren. Outside of their common features several subspecies of Murloc exist created by exposing murloc eggs to various spells and substances via methods that are kept secret from nonmurlocs. Society Murloc society is comprised of large groups of murlocs banded together in seemingly primitive clans typically formed from a "Mother Clutch" crafted by either other murlocs or a talented spellcaster. Most visible murloc construction formed of rough wooden and typically stilted buildings decorated by beautiful carvings and sculptures. In addition to this encampment above land Murloc Clans will also typically build a secreted away base of operations for magical experimentation and unseen expansion beneath the depths of whatever location they have chosen to make their home. This base is typically formed of stone, pearl, and glass, and supported by a combination of surprisingly ingenious engineering and magic. The Largest of these Murloc groups; the original tribe of Murlocs, resides In the city of Deathless Bliss Relations Murlocs would be excellent traders and well liked by most races. If they were commonly capable of communicating with them that is. Due to their monstrous albeit somewhat cute appearance, willful desire to remain seen as non threatening by other races by hiding their intelligence, and most of them flat out lacking the ability to speak common murlocs are a rather secluded race. Those that choose to learn Nerglish however discover them to be a rather kind race quite intent on reaching great heights and ensuring the happiness of their species and those that choose to interact with them easily forming trade agreements and bonds of brotherhood. Alignment and Religion Most Murlocs are some form of neutral with the majority of them leaning towards neutral evil regardless of their kinds fairly affable nature due to their fairly selfish tendencies only overcome by bonds of love or brotherhood. Murlocs were designed to have a fairly short lifespans in order to encourage short gestation periods and an obsession with extending their lives. As such their faith is typically a mixture of shamanism and a worship of their creators deity Evening Glory. Undeath: Some Murlocs seem to be inured to undeath transforming into Ghoulfin murlocs whenever they would be animated as undead by a spell or the Create Spawn ability of an undead creature they are instead revived as Ghoulfin murlocs. The source of this power is debated heavily by murlocs most citing it as either a blessing from Evening Glory herself or an additional bit of tampering by their original creator. Base Racial Traits(14rp) Unwarped Murlocs are Intelligent and affable but physically weak. They gain +2 Int, +2 Cha, and -2 Strength. Size: Murlocs are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks Type(3RP): Murlocs are Abberations gaining Darkvision 60 feet. Speed(3RP): Murlocs have a base speed of 20 feet, Climb Speed of 20 feet, and a Swim speed of 30 feet Languages: Murlocs speak Nerglish, Murlocs with high intelligence may choose to Infernal, Abyssal, Undercommon, and Murloc Sign language for their bonus languages. Those that speak languages used by other creatures from the material plane typically do so in a fairly gutteral fashion. Amphibious (2RP): Murlocs may breathe air as well as water. Bite (1RP): Murlocs gain a primary bite attack Enclave Protector (2RP): Murlocs add+1 to the caster level of any abjuration spells they cast. Murlocs also gain the following spell like abilities. (The caster level is equal to the users character level): Constant-nondetection 1/day faerie fire, obscure object, sanctuary Skilled (4RP): Murlocs gain +2 on all Spellcraft, and Craft(Sculpture) checks Skill Training (1RP): Spellcraft and Craft(Sculpture) checks are always considered class skills for members of this race Swarming (1RP): Murlocs are used to living and fighting communally with others of their kind. Up to two Murlocs can share the same square at the same time. If two Murlocs that are occupying the same square attack the same foe, they are considered to be flanking that foe as if they were in two opposite squares. Light Blindness (-2RP): Abrupt exposure to bright light blinds members of thise race for 1 round; on subsequent rounds, they are dazzled as long as they remain in an area of bright light. Sub-Races: Daemonfin: Usage: Soul Collection, Magic Item Production. Creation: Exposure of Murloc eggs to the spell Summon Cacodaemon. Soul-Lock(5RP) :Once per day as a full-round action, a Murloc can ingest the spirit of any sentient creature that has died within the last minute. This causes a soul gem to grow inside of the Murlocs’s gut, which it can regurgitate as a standard action. A soul gem is a fine-sized object with 1 hit point and hardness 2. Destroying a soul gem frees the soul within, though it does not return the deceased creature to life. This is a death effect. Any attempt to resurrect a body whose soul is trapped in a soul gem requires a DC 12 caster level check. Failure results in the spell having no effect, while success shatters the victim’s soul gem and returns the creature to life as normal. If the soul gem rests in an unholy location, such as that created by the spell unhallow, the DC of this caster level check increases by +2. The caster level check DC is Charisma-based. Any evil outsider can, as a standard action, ingest a soul gem. Doing so frees the soul within, but condemns it to one of the lower planes (though the soul can be returned to life as normal). The outsider gains fast healing 2 for a number of rounds equal to its Hit Dice. Daemonfin Murlocs are treated as evil outsiders when ingesting soul gems. This ability replaces a Daemonfin Murlocs Climb speed, +2 bonus to Craft(Sculpture), and Skill training. Warfin: Usage: Management, Military Leadership Creation:Exposure of Murloc eggs to the spell Bulls Strength Stats: Warfins are stronger and faster than their brethren but not quite as Intelligent. They gain +2 Str, +2 Dex, and -2 Int Size: Warfins are medium sized. Warcry(5rp): Warfin Murlocs may give ALL Murlocs within audible range a bonus on attack and damage rolls equal 2+1/2 number of murlocs within audible range for a number of rounds per day equal to their character level. These rounds need no be consecutive. This ability replaces a Warfin murlocs This ability replaces a Warfin Murlocs Skill Bonuses and Skill Training. Megafin: Usage: Siege and Enforcement. Creation:Exposure of Murloc eggs to the spell Transformation Stats: Megafins are as strong as they are stupid they gain +4 to str and -2 to all mental stats Size(7RP): Murlocs are large. Large creatures gain a +2 size bonus to Strength and a –2 size penalty to Dexterity. Large races take a –1 size penalty to their AC, a –1 size penalty on attack rolls, a +1 bonus on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a –4 size penalty on Stealthchecks. A Large creature takes up a space that is 10 feet by 10 feet and has a reach of 5 feet. This ability replaces a Megafins skill bonuses, Skill training and climb speed. Rock Throwing(3RP): Megafins are accomplished rock throwers and gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls with thrown rocks. A member of this race can hurl rocks up to two categories smaller than its size. A “rock” is any large, bulky, and relatively regularly shaped object made of any material with a hardness of at least 5. A thrown rock has a range increment of 120 feet. The creature can hurl the rock up to five range increments. Damage from a thrown rock is 2d6 plus 1-1/2 times the throwing creature’s Strength bonus. Megafins may throw murlocs in this manner. This ability replaces a Megafins swim speed and swarming Infinifin: Usage: Extinction Prevention, Creation:Exposure of murloc eggs to the spell Speed: Infinifin have no climb speed and a swim speed of 60 feet Clutch of Eternity(5RP): As a full round action, an Infinifin may lay a clutch of 1d6 Murloc eggs. If left undisturbed for two weeks the Murloc eggs hatch with one of them growing into a healthy duplicate of the Original Infinifin upon reaching maturity save that the duplicate can reallocate all skill ranks upon rebirth. Once an Infinifin expels this Clutch of eggs they die as soon as their duplicate hatches.This duplicate replaces the previous Infinifin character. This ability replaces an Infinifins skill bonuses and skill training. Maidenfin: Usage: Evangelsim, Humanoid Temptation Creation:Exposure of Murloc Eggs to the spells Bestow Curse and fins to feet. Size:Maidenfin murlocs are medium Maidenform(0RP): a Maidenfin Murloc may extend a humanoid torso from its mouth. This humanoid torso is rather grotesque and fish like but otherwise nearly identical to a humanoid race. A Maidenfin Murloc may Changeshape into a Merfolk that appears to be the same race as their Maidenforms torso. While their torso is extended a Maidenfin murlocs land speed is reduced to 5 feet and their swimspeed increases to 60 feet. Maidenfascination(3RP): Maiden fin murlocs may once per day unleash a 20-foot-radius burst that causes humanoids within the aura’s range to become fascinatedwith the user (as the bard’s fascinate bardic performance). Affected humanoids may resist this effect by making a successful Willsaving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 the user’s character level + the user’s Charisma modifier). This ability replaces a Maidenfins bite attack and climb speed Maidenscurse(0RP): A maidenfin murloc that lies willingly copulates must make a DC 10+the Maidenfin murlocs level+Their constitution modifier or die as their organs shut down and their body begins to crumble to dust leaving behind a clutch of 2d6 murloc eggs. Racial Feats: Forcibly Adapted: Prerequisites: Murloc, Must be taken at first level Choose a type, (and a subtype if outsider or humanoid) You count as both an aberration and this type for any effects related to race. For example if you choose human, you are considered both human and an aberration for the purpose of taking traits, feats, how spells and magic items affect you and so on. Injected Strain: Prerequisites: Murloc. Benefit: This character chooses a strain and gains its associated ability and mutation * Strain-S: This character is always treated as having a caster level equal to its character level for the purpose of taking and using magic item creation feats. In addition large rabbit like ears sprout from the top of the murlocs head and patches of white fur grow along its body * Strain-H:This character gains the coven hex. Treating their Witch Level as 1/2 their character level. In addition their eyes become two different colors and long finger nails that are too weak to be used as claws begin to sprout from their fingers at a rapid rate * Strain-E:This character gains fire resist 10 improving to fire immunity at level 12. Any round they resist at least one point of fire damage they gain fast healing 1 for 1 round. In addition their scales grow bright red and radiate and amount of heat equal to a campfire that may not be used to damage creatures(but may be used for something such as cooking.) * Strain-G:When this character would become undead they retain their intelligence class levels and free will regardless of the source of their undeath. In addition they become gaunt and radiate an uncomfortable chill capable of freezing water after long periods of exposure. * Strain-U: When this character uses their maidenform ability they may shapechange fully into any medium or small humanoid (as per alter self) as a full round action. Special: This feat may be taken multiple times. A new strain must be selected every time this feat is taken. Unstable Evolution: Prerequisites: Murloc Benefit. This character gains one evolution point that they may spend to gain an evolution available to an Aberration Eidolon. This feat may be taken more than once. Each time this feat is taken the Murloc may choose to either gain a new single point evolution or replace one of their previous evolutions with a more expensive one. Gift of Deathless Bliss: Prerequisites: Murloc, Strain-G Benefit. This character may cast Command Undead 3 times per day as a Spell-like Ability Gift of Deathless Bliss, Greater Prerequisites: Murloc, Strain-G, character level 5th Benefit. This character may Cast Animate dead once per day as a spell like ability and may now cast Command Undead six times per day MRGLARGLRGLARRRR: Prerequisites: Murloc Benefit: Choose any one specific member of your party. Once per day, while you are not within line of sight nor line of effect to any member of your party, you may activate this ability as a free action. When you do so, you may choose one of the following two effects:' ' * Return to the Group: You automatically depart your current location, unnoticed – if possible! – and either make your way back to the side of your chosen party member or you automatically find your chosen party member (if they have moved since you last left them) without incident. * Summon the Group to You: '''You alert the party to your current location at the time you use this; all damage you receive is converted to nonlethal until such time as your chosen party member arrives so long as they are attempting to get to you. You may benefit from this as long as you're not immune nonlethal damage, and the selected party member is on the same plane. Once the encounter is over if the party didn't show this effect still ends and is used for the day. You must select the member of your choice for this feat at the start of the day, if you don't pick one at the start of the day it defaults back to the last member. This is not an in-character action, but instead a reflexive meta-decision outside the normal cause-&-effect of the narrative. If you possess access to spells, supernatural abilities or spell-like abilities, it is assumed that your “magic” – broadly defined – allows you to gain the benefits of this ability; if you do not possess such power, the benefits of this ability may be passed of as ‘nearly-superhuman skill’ or even ‘incredible dumb luck.’ Racial Spells: These spells may ONLY be taken by Murlocs unless taught by Ember Bois Sech Reinfinate: '''School: '''Transmutation; '''Level Alchemist 3, Witch 3, Wizard/Sorcerer 4, Shaman 4, Druid 5 Casting Time 10 minutes Components V,S,M,DF (A murloc egg and alchemical reagents worth 1000 gp) Range touch Target dead creature or soul gem touched Duration instantaneous Saving Throw None/Will, see text; Spell Resistance no With this spell you transfer a dead creatures soul into a murloc egg provided that its death occurred no more than 1 week before the casting of the spell and the subjects soul is free and willing to return. If the subject is unwilling to return they may make a will save to prevent their soul from transferring into the murloc egg unless their soul gem was the target of this spell in which case they receive no saving throw. When using a soul gem in this manner the caster need never make a caster level check to ignore the soul gems ability to prevent resurrection Since the dead creature is returning in a new Murloc body, all physical ill and afflictions are repaired. The condition of the remains are not a factor. So long as some small portion of the creatures body still exists, it can be Reinfinated, but the portion receiving the spell must have been part of the creatures body at the time of death. The magic of the spell transfers the soul into a murloc egg and causes it to rapidly hatch. This process takes 1 hour to complete. When the murloc is hatched the subject is Reinfinated. A Reinfinated creature recalls the majority of its former life and form. It retains any class abilities, feats, or skill ranks it formerly possessed. Its class, base attack bonus, base save bonuses, and hit points are unchanged. The subject of this spell gains the young template for 2 weeks as if they were a newly born murloc. A creature that is undead or that has been killed by a death effect cant be returned to life by this spell unless it is cast as a 7th level spell with a 10000 gold material component. This spell can bring back a creature that has died of old age. The Reinfinated creature gains all abilities associated with its new form, but it doesn't automatically speak Nerglish unless it did so previously A wish or a miracle spell can restore a reincarnated character to his or her original form. Favored Class Bonuses: Witch: 1/5th an extra hex Barbarian: Add +1/2 on critical hit confirmation rolls for attacks made with Tribal or natural weapons (maximum bonus of +4). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. Alchemist: Add 1 infusion to your spellbook Sorcerer: Add 1 spell known from the sorcerer spell list. This spell must be at least 1 level lower than the highest level the sorcerer may cast Wizard: Add one spell to your spellbook. This spell must be at least 1 level lower than the highest level spell you may cast. Rogue: Reduce the penalty for not being proficient with one weapon by 1. When the nonproficiency penalty for a weapon becomes 0 because of this ability, the rogue is treated as having the appropriate Martial or Exotic Weapon Proficiency feat for that weapon. Druid: Add 1/2 a point of damage to this characters animal companions attacks. Category:Race